


The Pretender - a SPN vid

by GreenBrynVids (GreenBryn)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, music vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-28
Updated: 2008-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9346778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBrynVids
Summary: spoilers up through the end of s3. First premiered at Wincon '08. It's kinda a Dean vs, Demons vid, showing why he fights demons in general, and Dean vs. Crossroads Demons in specifics. Enjoy, and please comment!In time, or so I’m told, I'm just another soul for sale, oh well. What if I say I'm not like the others? What if I say I will never surrender?





	

**Title of vid:** The Pretender  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Song:** "The Pretender" by Foo Fighters  
**Summary:** spoilers up through the end of s3. First premiered at Wincon '08. It's kinda a Dean vs, Demons vid, showing why he fights demons in general, and Dean vs. Crossroads Demons in specifics. Enjoy, and please comment! _In time, or so I’m told, I'm just another soul for sale, oh well. What if I say I'm not like the others? What if I say I will never surrender?_

 **Download Link:**[here](http://spn.deabryn.com/Vids/PretenderDean.zip)  
**Streaming Link:** You can find the vid over here at [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7W9X6xyAYI4).

 

** "The Pretender" by Foo Fighters **

Keep you in the dark  
You know they all pretend  
Keep you in the dark  
And so it all began  
  
Send in your skeletons  
Sing as their bones go marching in, again  
The need you buried deep  
The secrets that you keep are ever ready  
Are you ready?  
  
I'm finished making sense  
Done pleading ignorance  
That whole defense  
Spinning infinity, boy  
The wheel is spinning me  
It's never-ending, never-ending  
Same old story  
  
What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?  
You're the pretender  
What if I say I will never surrender?  
What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?  
You're the pretender  
What if I say that I'll never surrender?  
  
In time or so I'm told  
I'm just another soul for sale, oh well  
The page is out of print  
We are not permanent  
We're temporary, temporary  
Same old story  
  
What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?  
You're the pretender  
What if I say that I'll never surrender?  
What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?  
You're the pretender  
What if I say that I'll never surrender?  
  
I'm the voice inside your head  
You refuse to hear  
I'm the face that you have to face  
Mirrored in your stare  
I'm what's left, I'm what's right  
I'm the enemy  
I'm the hand that will take you down  
Bring you to your knees  
  
So who are you?  
Yeah, who are you?  
Yeah, who are you?  
Yeah, who are you?  
  
Keep you in the dark  
You know they all pretend  
  
What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?  
You're the pretender  
What if I say I will never surrender?  
What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?  
You're the pretender  
What if I say that I'll never surrender?  
  
What if I say I'm not like the others?  
(Keep you in the dark)  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?  
(You know they all pretend)  
You're the pretender  
(Who dares)  
What if I say I will never surrender?  
  
What if I say I'm not like the others?  
(Keep you in the dark)  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?  
(You know they all pretend)  
You're the pretender  
(Who dares)  
What if I say I will never surrender?  
  
So who are you?  
Yeah, who are you?  
Yeah, who are you?


End file.
